Aruji's First Halloween
by theria
Summary: The Saniwa (original female) and Mikazuki experience how the other Touken Danshi have interpreted Halloween during the Saniwa's first Halloween after finally reaching the Honmaru.


**Aruji's First Halloween**

* * *

"Eh? Costume?"

"Yes, Aruji. Of course, if Aruji already has prepared a costume then forgive my forwardness, however if Aruji has not, then please entrust that duty to this Kotegiri Gou. I will design the perfect costume. That is, I already have several sketches done. Which of these designs pleases Aruji? Ah, if Aruji has a request, then I will also work to fulfill that to the best of my ability."

"Ah, no, that isn't it. Or rather, back up. A costume for what?"

"Why for the Halloween festival of course."

"Eh? Halloween?"

If not for his long history as a retainer, Hirano Toushirou may have lost his composure to stare at his master in surprise if not shock. After all, Halloween was a festivity from the time period that the master grew up in. How could she not know about it? After all, they researched it from her files. But it would be out of place for him, as one of her retainers today to question the master in a public setting, even if they were among close acquaintances.

"What, Aruji-san, doesn't know about Halloween?" Aizen Kunitoshi asked, leaning forward to look up at their master, rubbing his nose with a finger as if the band-aid on it was bothering him. He was the other one assigned to retainer duty today. Since they were each standing a step behind and on each side of the master, Hirano was not able to catch Aizen's eye to send a wordless order for Aizen to resume his position. In these circumstances, it was not in their place to speak to the master without the master's permission first.

"It isn't that I don't know what Halloween is. I'm surprised you guys know what Halloween is."

Well, Hirano's master wasn't very particular about propriety. Or rather, Hirano amended, she wasn't comfortable with most forms of propriety. For her work outside, she underwent rigorous training for it but when she was here with them, she just wanted to relax. There were protests about that of course from a very vocal minority, like Heshikiri Hasebe, Kasen Kanesada, Shokudairi Mitsutada. Actually, Shokudaikiri was more focused on the master's manner of dress than mannerisms but well, it was that kind of group. Hirano didn't know the details of the compromise that was worked out but it was what established the current system.

Though anyone here would gladly provide assistance to the master, how willing they appeared being a different matter, traditionally only one person could hold the post as the master's close attendant, the Kinji. Because the Kinji spent the most time with the master, assisting the master's work and supporting her during it, it was a highly coveted position. As the Kinji delivered the master's orders, within their home and center of operations, the Honmaru, he wielded quite a bit of influence.

But that would be in an ordinary Honmaru. Or at least, that is what Hirano assumed since he'd never actually been to or spoken with anyone from another Honmaru. But his Honmaru must certainly be different from other places, after what they've experienced.

Getting back on topic about the current system in Hirano's Honmaru that was different from others, there was still a Kinji but because of the master's work both here and outside, the Kinji's duties included assisting the master in managing both. Because of that scope, there wasn't initially anyone who could sufficiently fulfill the duties. Even after grasping the basics, it proved too much to fully manage the Honmaru and the outside affairs so the old hierarchy that was used to manage the Honmaru during the master's absence was revived.

The overall estate management was carried out by Heshikiri Hasebe who was assisted by Hirano's brother Hakata, an accountant. Hirano didn't quite understand how or why Hakata was so fixated on money but Hakata's knowledge and skills have helped to teach everyone the concept of economy, something they never had to be concerned with in the past. At the master's suggestion, team leaders were assigned for internal affair duties, responsible for coordinating and overseeing the others assigned to the same work. The team leaders would report to Hasebe and Hasebe would gather the reports and present them to the master.

With the increased workload, the Kinji couldn't always have the time to take care of more incidental tasks around or for the master. That was why the retainer, o-tsuki, position was established. The two retainers didn't always have something they were supposed to do. They simply remained close to the master, carrying out miscellaneous errands like delivering messages, gathering materials, tidying up the work area, and so on. Though there weren't high qualifications needed to be an o-tsuki like there was for the Kinji, it was restricted only to the tantous.

Most of the protests about this came only from the wakizashi, and even then, it was primarily Namazuo. Hirano still could not remember that episode without supreme embarrassment rising up at his older brother's conduct. There were rational reasons behind limiting the position only to the tantous. Because of their smaller statures, for quite a few of the duties around the Honmaru, the tantous could not complete them as efficiently as the larger blades, particularly if only grouped with other tantous. Remaining still or innocuous was good stealth training. And besides, tantous were frequently carried close to their masters going about their daily business. So the tantous were used to this kind of 'busy work' as the master would call it.

Not to say that there weren't tantous who didn't get restless simply standing on duty. Hirano's current partner Aizen was one. Imanotsurugi and Taikogane Sadamune as well, according to Hirano's fellow brothers, would often pester the master while she worked. Fudou Yukimitsu was the opposite problem, unmotivated and always looking for a drink. This may sound like Hirano was biased toward the tantous from the other schools but Hirano was certain that wasn't the case. After all, even the troublemakers like Midare and Houchou were able to conduct themselves properly while on duty.

Even now, Aizen was rambling on about some festival that wasn't even Halloween. The master was smiling and nodding but to Hirano's eyes, she wasn't being encouraging. However, she hadn't stopped Aizen either. The master not reprimanding these tantous, sometimes even indulging them, has not helped Hirano's attempts to lecture them on their inappropriate behavior. And the root of that most likely lay at the master's attitude toward propriety. Was this why Hasebe insisted on having two o-tsuki? The rotation certainly never had two problematic tantous partnered together.

To be honest, if the o-tsuki was getting this out of hand and the master wasn't reproving him then it would fall to the Kinji to rein in the retainer. Even if he wouldn't listen to a fellow tantou, the troublemaker would listen to an 'older' Touken Danshi. But that would be 'normally' and if a 'normal' Kinji was on duty today. Hirano swallowed a sigh as he looked at the Kinji, or rather Kinji-in-training, Mikazuki Munechika.

While Hirano was lost in thought, Kotegiri had been showing and explaining his sketches for the master's possible costumes to Mikazuki. However, the gleam of excitement behind Kotegiri's glasses weren't entirely due to the anticipation of 'producing' the master.

"Mikazuki-sama will finally participate in Halloween this year?! Truly? Please entrust me with your costume. It will definitely be something worthy of the most beautiful of the Tenka Goken, the Five Great Swords."

"I don't really understand fashion so this old man is in your care."

"Calling yourself an old man looking like that is like an insult to every old person out there."

"Aruji is harsh as always. It is, as you say, the face I was born with. There's no helping it," Mikazuki chuckled behind his flowing blue sleeve, unperturbed by the master's withering gaze. "I don't have a particular attachment to it but since Aruji appears to like it very much, I am glad I have it."

Because of their nature as tsukumogami, as blades, all of the Touken Danshi from the start were favorable toward their master. To be possessed, to be used by the master, even if the master was no longer directly wielding them, was the desire rooted in all of them. So Hirano simply accepted Mikazuki's words at face value even though in just about any other context, it would be construed as flirting. The master as well didn't appear to take any deeper meaning from what Mikazuki said aside from the slight flushing being due more to her irritation that she could not deny the Kinji's observation.

"So then, what is this haro-in?"

We have to start from there, elder one?

* * *

Mikazuki Munechika as a blade was registered as a Japanese national treasure, one of five swords from the Muromachi Period under the collective title Tenka Goken, forged in the Heian Period by the swordsmith Sanjou Munechika. He has had many owners, several of whom are historical figures and many more who are unknown to the annals of time. Regardless of whom it was that possessed him, Mikazuki Munechika was treated as a work of art, meant to be kept on a display, and not intended to be used as a weapon.

Mikazuki Munechika, as a tsukumogami and as a Touken Danshi, knew that humans valued him for his beauty but he himself never understood it. Not to be misunderstood, it wasn't the concept of beauty that Mikazuki didn't understand. Certainly after over a millennia of existence, he could comprehend what humans considered beauty, how the standards of beauty changed over time, and how even with that, he had never fallen out of favor.

No, what it was that he couldn't comprehend was how by just being beautiful he could be considered one of the Tenka Goken. Forged as a sword but treated as a decorative piece of art, how was it that he could be considered a 'sword' when he was never once wielded as a weapon?

What was that? What about being wielded by Ashikaga Yoshiteru in the shogun's final battle at Nijou? Well, being an old man, Mikazuki's memory could be hazy at times. He could kind of remember that some of the time and other times when he remembered distinctly being somewhere else. That was the nature of a tsukumogami, formed and forged from the thoughts of the humans who possessed and used the item hosting it. Whether Mikazuki was actually elsewhere under the possession of someone unknown and popular fiction convinced people of his being wielded by Shogun Ashikaga, or those refusing to believe that he was ever possessed by Ashikaga attempting to replace that history, it really didn't matter to Mikazuki now.

…what was this about again?

Yes, yes, why Mikazuki Munechika did not understand why he was considered one of the Tenka Goken.

There was no legend like Dojigiri Yasutsuna who was used to slay the infamous oni Shuten Douji. Onimaru Kunitsuna could ward off and slay oni as well. Juzumaru Tsunetsugu was forged by an already famous swordsmith and possessed by an equally well-known Buddhist monk to whom it was given for the monk's protection. Regardless of whether Juzumaru was ever wielded, he was forged and kept as a weapon intended to be wielded.

And Odenta Mitsuyo—well, Mikazuki could sympathize with him regarding never being used though in Odenta's case it was both because he was treasured for curing illness and feared because supposedly birds died just coming close to him. On the other hand, Odenta's sharpness was tested by cutting thru bodies so his value as a weapon was established. Perhaps Mikazuki should take back that sympathy.

Anyway, being placed in a position of respect among swords like that because he was beautiful, Mikazuki has never accepted that even if that was the intention of his forger, his father Sanjou Munechika. If he was only intended to be beautiful, then why was he made as a sword at all?

Mikazuki did not resent his father since after all, beautiful or not, sword or not, it was by Sanjou Munechika's hand that Mikazuki Munechika was created.

Mikazuki did not resent his various owners over the years for not wielding him as a weapon. He was cared for, tended to, protected even if it was only for display. And so he has continued to exist for over a thousand years.

He had been bitter over his treatment as a piece of art. He had been jealous whenever his owner took another sword into battle. He had felt loneliness as he passed from owner to owner that he as an object continued to exist even as the humans died. He felt sorrow as the world of humans changed and the worth of swords lessened.

But whatever he felt, be it gratitude or discontent, in the end, it was pointless to give praise or lay blame on the humans. After all, to them he was only an object. They did not treat him as a work of art despite his protests. They did not refuse his entreaties to take him into battle. They could not hear him and he could not make himself be heard. From the very beginning, there was an unbreachable distance between them.

Mikazuki Munechika the tsukumogami did not remember when he gave up hoping in humans and resigned himself to simply existing.

* * *

"Hai, Mikazuki-sama, with this, you are done."

"Sorry for taking up your time, Kotegiri."

"No, no, it was nothing. Even though I kept the design simple, it is only natural to have confusion about how to put on unfamiliar clothes. This Kotegiri Gou will carry out my responsibility of production to the very end. Mikazuki-sama must be perfect to be presented anywhere, anytime."

Mikazuki just murmured something noncommittally as Kotegiri rambled on about something, possibly about the clothes he designed but Mikazuki wasn't entirely sure. It was strange looking at himself reflected in the tall mirror that Kotegiri had brought to Mikazuki's room for the fitting. Though he had seen smaller mirrors, and of course his own reflection before in them or still waters, Mikazuki figured this was the first time he had seen a full body reflection.

It was as Kotegiri said; this costume that was made for Mikazuki was not in any form of kimono or hakama that Mikazuki was more familiar with. Even so, the black fur-lined trousers and sleeveless high collar shirt were not so foreign that Mikazuki couldn't figure out which way to put his arms and legs.

Though initially, he apparently put the shirt on backwards. There wasn't a difference to Mikazuki's eyes but that convinced Kotegiri to dress the Tenka Goken himself. The long gloves were fine but some reason there were straps attaching them to the shirt. Then once Kotegiri started wrapping cloth straps here and there, Mikazuki gave up. This fashion business really was beyond him.

It was also uncomfortable. The band Kotegiri put on his head pressed tightly behind his ears and whenever Mikazuki tried to move or remove it, Kotegiri sharply reprimanded him to leave it alone. Why couldn't it just be something tied on? Until Mikazuki looked in the mirror, he didn't know that there were two furry triangles attached to it.

Then there was that long stuffed cloth that was attached to the back of the stiff obi that Kotegiri called a belt. This as well he couldn't see very well until looking in the mirror. It was more annoying than uncomfortable, Mikazuki being unused to the sensation of it being there and occasionally brushing against his legs. Plus if he wanted to sit, he had to move it out of the way. Kotegiri gave strict directions not to sit on it. Maybe if Mikazuki just thought of it like the back of his hunting robe, except much narrower and more prone to just waving about.

The bell attached to the ribbon tied around Mikazuki's neck chimed clearly as he turned and approached the outer walkway around his chamber. Kotegiri hadn't notice, still engrossed in his discourse, but the master was drawing near.

How did Mikazuki know? Tachi of course were less skillful at scouting than tantous and wakizashi, and Mikazuki was no exception. But it wasn't as if the master was trying to conceal her approach. And even if she managed to silence her steps, as long as she wore garments scented by incense, it would not be difficult to pick up her presence.

For all the oddness of this kosuchumu, if it was only for one night and the master as well could handle it then Mikazuki—

"Ah, Mikazuki! You are a black… cat? Dog?"

Mikazuki wasn't sure whether it was his eyes or his ears that weren't working properly, quite possibly both of them.

To address the first issue, the master was not dressed like or even similarly to him. There was a lot of black but that was about all that was the same. Instead of lined with fur, it was lined with some other web-like fabric and the wide obi was embroidered in brightly colored threads in a floral pattern. The overall shape was similar to Midare's combat outfit, meaning Mikazuki could easily see the master's legs, which were covered in the same web-like fabric.

As charming as the master looked in the kosuchumu, Mikazuki did not want to even imagine wearing the same. If the master was wearing a kosuchumu identical to Mikazuki's that would be cute in its own way. That was what Mikazuki had been expecting but it seems somewhere along the line, the direction had changed. Now just who was responsible for that?

"Aruji, is there a problem with the mantle? And Mikazuki-sama, please do not forget the boots, they are in this bag."

Kotegiri was a suspect but Mikazuki doubted the wakizashi had done something to interfere. A misunderstanding either on Kotegiri's part about what Mikazuki wanted or on Mikazuki's part regarding these kosuchumu and purodakushion could just as easily be the source of the divergence.

"No, Kotegiri, the mantle is fine. It's just still a bit warm right now to keep it on."

The black cloth hanging over the master's arm must be that manto and from the same hand, Mikazuki could see a drawstring bag similar to the one that Kotegiri handed to him. Most likely, they would be putting on the footwear once they left the building for the festival area.

"What kind of animal is Mikazuki supposed to be? The ears enough aren't clear."

So that was what the master was wondering about. Speaking of which, Kogitsune's hair tufts tended to stick out to give the appearance of ears, fox ears to be precise. Of course, Kogitsune had a perfectly ordinary pair of human ears in the appropriate place. Which meant that the stuffed piece of cloth hanging from Mikazuki's obi was a tail? There was also all of the fur. The bell-strung ribbon was a collar then?

"Well of course Mikazuki-sama is a black cat. What other kind of familiar would be expected of a witch?"

"Eh?! A pair look?"

"I apologize for not asking Aruji first but it was meant to be a surprise by-"

"Kotegiri," Mikazuki interrupted before the wakizashi could say something unnecessary. "Are you not going to wear a kosuchumu tonight?"

"Ah! It is already this late. Please excuse me, Aruji, Mikazuki-sama."

Mikazuki breathed a quiet sigh of relief that the master couldn't see as she was waving to the departing Kotegiri. As had been demonstrated many times by Tsurumaru, even a well-meaning surprise may not be received with good spirits. Though the master considered herself not very expressive, she always made clear her displeasure. Currently, she was not upset.

"Well then, Aruji, shall we head toward the festival grounds as well? Along the way, if Aruji could explain to this old man what apparent meaning these kosuchumu have, it would be much appreciated."

The master's eagerness and earnestness to explain removed any doubts that she harbored misgivings about the circumstances of their paired kosuchums. In fact, she appeared quite excited, which did not happen often. Whether that was because of the festival, their kosuchums, or something else entirely, Mikazuki couldn't tell.

Though others said that Mikazuki was hard to understand, he himself didn't see why, in his opinion, the master was hard to grasp. Perhaps it was because of the differences, the master called it generation gap, between time, country, even race, that even the most human-like Touken Danshi, much less Mikazuki, could not comprehend what was going on in the master's mind. She certainly has voiced that opinion often enough, that she didn't understand what this or that sword said or did. Even so, she went out of her way to research their history, their time period, their situations, as much as she could but that was all simply groundwork for her to be able to talk with the Touken Danshi.

The master's policy was to ask about anything and in turn she would answer what she could, clearly state what she could not, and if she hedged the answer then it was likely something she didn't want to talk about. Actually, she never stated that last part. That was the conclusion of the swords after many conversations. As such, like now, Mikazuki asked for the master's explanation instead of another sword's, even though it was more likely to raise more questions than answers. But that was fine, as then he could continue talking with her.

So a uichi was a wielder of mysterious tricks like an onmyoudoushi and a famiria was like a shikigami. The master really emphasized that this was a very loose similarity. However, uichi and black cats were popular images for Halloween, as standard as bats, pumpkins, and ghosts. The small pointed hat on the master's head was a trademark of a uichi. Well, the most important part to Mikazuki was the master-servant relationship. Kotegiri made a surprisingly good choice.

"So it is that kind of thing. Then it is only natural that I always remain close by Aruji's side tonight. And of course, Aruji is free to touch me whenever she pleases. It is the privilege of the master."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a different context to what is being said than face value?"

By then they were nearing the central complex. With the greetings from the other Touken Danshi, Mikazuki gave up having any further private time with the master. Particularly, the tantous crowded around them excitedly explaining everything about the festival. It was odd how despite they were all speaking Japanese, Mikazuki couldn't understand what they were saying.

There was a bit of congestion at the stepping stones to the garden where the festivities were to be held as everyone paused to put on their footwear. Mikazuki remembered the bag he was holding. Since Kotegiri had handed him this, it seems that the kosuchumu garment included specific footwear. Well, how difficult could it be?

"Ah, this is a bit troubling."

What came out of the bag were of course black with fur and more of those cloth straps. They resembled the long footwear worn by Nikkari and Kashuu, a far cry from the waraji and zouri Mikazuki usually wore. Well, the soles were at least flat. Each one was slit open on an opposite side. Now then, how was he supposed to wear these?

"Mikazuki, you don't know how to put on boots? …most likely not. Wait a minute for me to finish mine."

"Sorry for the trouble, Kashuu."

While he waited, Mikazuki watched Kashuu and the master put on their footwear. The master's was not as long as Mikazuki but it had to have string looped thru it to tighten it around the foot. And it was many more times than was needed for waraji and seemed to need more effort since the material of the footwear was stiffer. Kashuu's footwear was as long as Mikazuki's but was laced up like the master's. Why would anyone wear such time-consuming footwear? Much less Mikazuki had the feeling that it would be very hot inside.

So Mikazuki was more than a bit nervous and wary by the time Kashuu could come help. The master had offered but had been vocally denied by just about everyone present. Mikazuki was torn between having the master personally tend to him and preserving whatever pride he may have by not relying upon her for such a simple task as putting on footwear.

Fortunately there was no lacing or knotting involved and the open sides of the footwear closed by lifting up a metal tag. It was a funny sensation and Mikazuki kept pulling it up and down until Kashuu made him stop in case he broke it. The material of buto was not as stiff either. He could think of them as a thicker tabi perhaps. It seems Kotegiri had indeed put some thought into making the kosuchomu simpler for Mikazuki.

"Well then, shall we go?" Mikazuki asked, holding out his gloved hand to the master.

"Wait a minute. I might as well put on the cloak now."

The cloth the master had been carrying, that Kotegiri called a manto and the master was calling a kuroku, was apparently some kind of shawl but with ribbons to tie it closed under the chin.

"Ah, Aruji, you tied it lopsided," Kashuu pointed out, reaching for the ribbon but Mikazuki was faster.

Before the master could protest or even undo it herself, Mikazuki had already undone and then retied the butterfly knot. He turned a beaming smile to Kashuu.

"This is the prerogative of the famiria."

"Huh? A what?"

"Mikazuki, you seem to have gotten the wrong idea about what a familiar is."

* * *

"Aruji, there are many teru teru bouzu hung up but will they be effectively hung so far away from the eaves?"

"Those aren't teru teru bouzu, Mikazuki. At least I don't think they are. Those are probably supposed to be ghosts."

"Ghosts? Well, they certainly don't have legs but they aren't wearing a hitaikakushi either. That is to say, they don't even look human."

"Well, the most familiar ghost in the West, at least in pop culture, looks like someone wearing a white sheet." The master didn't feel like explaining further, that the idea of closer-to-life ghosts also existed. There was little point in scaring herself. "But Mikazuki, what was that thing you said, hitakashu?"

"Hitaikakushi? It is small piece of cloth tied around the heads of the dead, and therefore on the heads of ghosts." Mikazuki formed a triangle out of his hands and placed it on his forehead to show where it would go.

"Oh, so that is what that is called."

"Aruji knows about many different things that it is funny not to know about that."

She could only laugh nervously along with Mikazuki. Though some of the Touken Danshi had started learning other languages, they still primarily spoke and wrote in a form of Japanese that was more archaic to the standardized one she had briefly learned in the university. Her vocabulary was on the everyday usage side with a couple of spots of specialized terminology. There were translations tools but those were never useful for language-specific words anyway.

"Ah, Aruji! This pumpkin looks like a tiger. Perhaps Gokotai did it?"

More specifically, the cut-outs in the scooped out pumpkin did look like one of Gokotai's tiger cubs. It was in fact such a well done cut-out that before she knew it, she was kneeling next to Mikazuki to examine the precise cuts. Was Gokotai really this skilled at pumpkin-carving?

And this has pretty much been the cycle of their walk. Mikazuki kept looking around at the decorations and asking about this and that, such that they were barely progressing down the path lined with jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, and bats. By the way, only some of the jack-o-lanterns actually had faces carved into them. So far, she had seen animals, trees, flowers, birds, and what she was fairly certain was a three-mast sailing ship.

What relation to Halloween did that have?

Well, she had figured from the start that this would be less of any Halloween that she was familiar with and more of how Halloween was interpreted by her Touken Danshi. That was why she hadn't pressed the issue when her offer to help with the preparations was turned down. As long as the regular work and duties didn't suffer, they could spend the rest of their time as they wished, be it on the festival arrangements or something else.

"Speaking of which, Mikazuki?"

"Yes, Aruji?"

"First, carefully put that jack-o-lantern, that pumpkin back down where you found it before you knock over the candle inside of it."

"Ai, understood."

"This is the first time you're attending the Halloween party isn't it? Why?"

She had heard it from the other swords, how Mikazuki never attended. While it was true that she didn't see him as one to get excited over festivals like Aizen, his curiosity thus far belied any complete disinterest. At the very least she thought he would have joined even briefly just for the sweets.

"Hmmm." Mikazuki had tilted his head to a side as he thought about an answer, giving the impression that the fake cat ears were twitching. "I can only say that…I didn't feel in the mood."

Perhaps it was just the costume, but she was getting very strong cat vibes from him. Now that she thought about it, Mikazuki was well-known for doing things at his own pace. He had a habit of wandering as he pleased. His openness to physical contact, by his permission, could be seen as a casual disregard for personal space and borders. Had Kotegiri really hit the mark with this costume?

Or it could all be chalked up to being a good-natured but airheaded old man.

"And this time you are?"

"If it is with Aruji, this Mikazuki Munechika will go anywhere."

But it was usually attributed to dogs more than cats, this level of devotion. It wasn't quite to the level of a happy dog tail wagging but she wouldn't be surprised if flowers suddenly bloomed in mid-air. On a more serious note, if she did start seeing flowers blooming randomly then she'd have to go check herself in.

"Well, tonight we're just going to the Halloween party. At least experience it once and if you don't like it, then you don't have to go again next year."

"If Aruji is going, then-"

"Hai, stop right there." She put a gloved finger to Mikazuki's lips, glaring up at him. "It obviously sounds like that despite 'not feeling up to it' for all this time, just because I am here, you are going. That looks like you're putting your obligations before yourself even when this is not any kind of official business."

"Objects and tsukumogami by our very nature desire to fulfill our purposes that we were created for. Familia serve their uichi master as well. But we can't do anything if we are not with our masters."

"Even so, this is just a party, a festival, and one in the Honmaru at that. There are no enemies to fight here. Just because I'm going you don't have to accompany me if you don't want to be here."

"I want to be with Aruji."

This topic was starting to loop around itself, or move on parallel tracks. Perhaps Mikazuki was imperceptive to his own enjoyment or he felt he couldn't enjoy himself if his master wasn't around. Well, she could try to distance herself from him later once he's gotten drawn in. Not that she disliked the idea of enjoying the party with him, but she couldn't shake the impression that Mikazuki was too fixated upon her.

"Happy Halloween, Shukun, Mikazuki-sama." Maeda bowed in greeting to her and Mikazuki. Or rather, he tried to since his green edamame costume appeared to be a bit stiff. He was stationed at the entrance of the festival area at what must constitute a reception desk. "Please sign here to confirm your receipt of your candy bucket."

The master had wondered about that, as she had been told specifically not to bring a candy bag or any candy. As such, she had assumed that perhaps it was just going to be party snacks. But Maeda handed her a bamboo basket painted black with fabric flowers decorating it. Mikazuki's basket was a deep blue with a crescent moon tag. Inside their baskets was already a bag of candy.

According to Maeda, that was the candy to give out to any trick-or-treaters. Though how much candy they wanted to give was up to them, if they ran out of that candy or choose not to give candy, they would be in danger of pranks and losing half of the total candy in the basket. Mikazuki's expression became serious upon hearing this.

"Candy gathering begins when Tsurumaru-sama announces the official start of the festival. Until that time, please feel free to look around. The time limit is 3 hours. Whoever gathers the most candies will win a prize."

"Are there other ways to lose or win sweets? If the only sweets are the ones distributed at the start, a draw could occur quite easily. For example, if everyone handed out and received the same amount."

Ah, she hadn't thought about that, only considering how to budget handing out candy to avoid being pranked. If there was time before the start, the master had intended to count how many were in the bag. However, Mikazuki appeared intent on winning, or at least not losing any candy. Guess she should have expected that the Touken Danshi would somehow turn trick-or-treating into a competition.

"Hai, Mikazuki-sama. There are various booths and games around the festival. Everything uses candy, participation fees, game rewards, any kind of purchases. Ah, the contests can be participated for free so those can be used to earn additional candy."

From where they currently stood, the master could see food and game booths similar to what could be found at a classic summer matsuri. Picnic table sets and lone benches were scattered throughout the garden but in some kind of arrangement to view a low stage set up in the center. There were some larger tents as well, one of which having a sign that she hoped she was misreading as saying obakeya. The second thing she hoped was that Tsurumaru and Nikkari were not in charge of it.

The master adjusted her assessment. Limited duration event, unique currency, mini-games, did the Touken Danshi somehow experience some social mobile games? Just the currency accumulation part had her wonder how much of a hand Hakata had in this. Either way, it meant this was more of a headache than she initially thought. She absolutely did not want to get pranked, and not because of the loss of candy.

"Wait, what if you completely run out of candy? Even if you get pranked, you can't pay the candy penalty."

"There is no need for Shukun to worry about that penalty game."

"Maeda, where do you get the confidence to tell me not to worry?"

"Be at ease, Aruji. This Mikazuki will not spare any effort in not only protecting our sweets but accumulating as much sweets as possible to win."

Mikazuki's smile was much too bright. And the master suspected that his motivation was more than just supporting her. Boys will be boys, even if they were swords. Well, at least if he was enjoying himself, and she didn't have to find out for herself what the penalty game was, then she guessed it would be alright.

"Try not to go overboard, Mikazuki."

* * *

"Trick or Treat."

"Yes, here you go, Tsuru."

"Why hasn't anyone run out of candy to give me?" complained the white-haired cowboy as he plopped down onto the bench next to Mikazuki. He brandished a bright pink water pistol before putting it back in its holster. "I haven't been able to squirt anybody with this."

"Hahahaha. Everyone is in high spirits, but not forgetful of Tsuru's love for surprises. They probably don't want something to happen to their festival clothes."

"Costumes, Mikazuki, they are called costumes. And I was being considerate with this. I got Yagen to come up with this quick drying liquid with that sparkle glitter thing. It won't ruin anyone's costume at all. Even made sure it will wash out without any trouble. With all the work it takes to set up this festival, even I wouldn't do something to ruin everyone's enjoyment of it."

If anyone else had said that, it would have been believed but even Tsurumaru could only shrug in bemused resignation at the lack of faith directed toward him. He did have a history of previous offenses of course. His surprises, at least the ones toward his comrades, were never intended to be spiteful or harmful. But Tsurumaru had learned the long and hard way about what kinds of surprises were appropriate and what were not.

Especially for this Halloween festival though, even Tsurumaru wasn't going to leave anything to chance. This would be the first Halloween, the very first festivities at the Honmaru that their master would be sharing with them. Everyone was looking forward to it and Tsurumaru could not count the number of times he was 'advised' not to go overboard.

"But really, no one has let down their guard even though with the Candy Gathering game over, there is no penalty."

"Whether the game is running or not, Tsuru would still perform a prank if there was no candy to give. That point is more important. According to Aruji, originally, that was all there was to it."

"Maybe. Well, at least Aruji didn't have to undergo the penalty game."

"I would not allow Aruji to fall to that."

"You don't even know what it is."

"Even so. Well, I am disheartened that I could not secure victory for her."

For the first time tonight, the master and Mikazuki were separated. Tsurumaru purposely chose this opportunity to approach his fellow sword. This year's Candy Gathering winner was Imanotsurugi and all of the tantous were gathered around one of the picnic tables sorting thru the victor's spoils. Aruji had also been pulled in and most likely Mikazuki finally relinquished the master's side in order to not make the tantous feel uncomfortable with his presence.

"I think you two did pretty well for your first time. Kotegiri was in tears when Aruji won the costume contest. And it was really surprising that Aruji's aim is so good." Tsurumaru looked over at the top prizes the master had won in the rifle range and the bean bag throw. Mutsunokami was still trying to figure out how she had mastered aiming with the carnival rifle so quickly. "So then, Mikazuki, how are you enjoying your first Halloween?"

"It is a very strange experience, familiar faces in unfamiliar dress. If everyone was drinking sake and throwing dice, I would have thought that I walked into a youkai gathering. But such a place would not have such an interesting assortment of sweets."

"Try not to say that to anyone else." Tsurumaru was glad the bench they were sitting on was located a little distant from the center of the festivities. Some of the blades, particularly Midare, Kashuu, and Kotegiri, wouldn't take too kindly to having their hard work, which is to say their costumes, being likened to youkai.

But that was probably how this all looked to Mikazuki, who though participated and cooperated with the Honmaru's daily duties, only occasionally joined the casual drinking party or Japanese festival. Any other event that Tsurumaru and the others discovered in the master's records and recreated, Mikazuki always excused himself. Early on there were some attempts to encourage him but eventually everyone just accepted it that Mikazuki had his reasons. It wasn't like everyone always participated in every event either.

So it was a big deal that Mikazuki was joining this Halloween, and not in a laidback fashion like Uguisumaru who just put on a bird-shaped hat and sat at one of the tables drinking tea. Amidst his rounds making everything was going smoothly, Tsurumaru had kept an eye out for Mikazuki and the master.

It was like a bargain sale of surprises. Of course, everything about the master was surprising and new. They barely knew her after all. But Mikazuki was an entirely different matter. Not just Tsurumaru, everyone couldn't believe what was going on before their eyes.

Mikazuki bobbing for apples. He absolutely refused to leave until he got one. His stubbornness apparently was due to Mutsunokami saying that only those who successfully bit and retrieved an apple could have a happy married life. Or it could just have been for the special candy prize.

Mikazuki climbing up a tree to find a balloon clue for the scavenger hunt and then falling out of it. It was quite a sight seeing Iwatooshi picking up a Tenka Goken like a bag of potatoes off of Otegine and Tonbokiri who ran into each other and end up cushioning Mikazuki's fall.

Mikazuki taking up Yagen's Mystery Drink challenge. Even Tsurumaru wasn't going to touch that bubbling smoking black and green concoction. It had knocked out Jiroutachi after all.

Mikazuki facing off against Nikkari Aoe in the ghost story telling contest. The master was covering her ears and muttering to herself the whole entire time. Just about all of the tantous had joined her before the end.

Mikazuki stuffing himself with the pumpkin and chocolate cupcakes, trying to find the special cupcake, and getting the frosting all around his mouth. After the master cleaned it up, he did it all over again and proudly presented himself to be wiped. She pinched his cheeks hard for that.

And the list went on. Tsurumaru was certain he saw Hasebe holding on to the edge of a table to keep himself upright from the shock. But the badge of honor tonight went to Gokotai, who actually checked Mikazuki's temperature to see if he had a fever.

Suffice it to say, everyone would have believed this more if they were drunk. But since they were all sober, for now, they had no choice but to accept that they were seeing the real Mikazuki. Well, he wasn't the only one in high spirits.

"Well, good work and all that. Have some candy. They're the same two candies, still in Kasen's original wrapping." Tsurumaru handed one of the wrapped sweets to Mikazuki and proceeded to open the other one. He popped the hard red candy into his mouth. "See? Nothing wrong with it. No tricks or anything. This candy is exactly as how Kasen made it."

Though the food and drinks were made by Shokudaikiri, all of the candy being distributed and traded were either made by or under Kasen's supervision. In particular, the ones Kasen made himself were distinguished by their elegant wrapping that not even Tsurumaru could imitate.

Privately, Tsurumaru thought that Kasen was overdoing it with the candy wrapping on the Halloween candy, making them like works of art, when they were going to be tossed around and exchanged between candy buckets. But at least Kasen had finally acceded to making them appropriately Halloween themed. None of the Touken Danshi had minded in the early days but Tsurumaru was certain the master would have raised eyebrows to receive Halloween candy wrapped in autumn leaves or decorated with fall flowers.

Acting nonchalant as he let the candy roll around in his mouth, Tsurumaru watched from the corner of his eye as Mikazuki carefully opened the bat-shaped wrapping to reveal the same piece of candy. Tsurumaru's lips curved into a triumphant grin after Mikazuki slipped the red treat into his mouth. Mikazuki's eyes widened enough to make the crescent moon in them plainly visible before narrowing reproachfully, the taste of the candy clearly being not what was expected. If Mikazuki had been wearing his hunting robe, then his flowing sleeve could have hidden the frown on his face but in this costume, he had to make do with just covering it with his hand.

"…it isn't sweet," pouted the self-proclaimed old man, acting more like a petulant child.

"No rule about candy having to only be sweet," Tsurumaru laughed, poking a finger into Mikazuki's cheek. He knew that Mikazuki wasn't entirely dissatisfied by the taste, since the hard cinnamon-flavored candy was still inside the other's mouth. "Consider it a little bit of payback."

Mikazuki's uneven bangs brushed against a cheek as he tilted his head, unclear what Tsurumaru was referring to. Tsurumaru himself wasn't sure if Mikazuki had done it with an ulterior motive or not but regardless of the intentions, the result was evident.

"Next year, I'll have a paired costume with Aruji."

Mikazuki's and the master's coordinated costumes were not a coincidence nor were they Kotegiri's inspiration. Tsurumaru knew that Mikazuki had asked Kotegiri specifically for that, saying that as both he and the master were first-timers to the festivities, it would be supportive if they had something matching. Any of the Touken Danshi would have agreed, with varying levels of enthusiasm, to the master's request for a paired look. Of course, the idea of a coordinated costume look hadn't crossed any of their minds, so busy were they with preparing and looking forward to enjoying this first Halloween with the master.

"Tsurumaru!"

Running up to their bench was the master. Tsurumaru did not bother repressing his amusement at Mikazuki's mood turning sour again, muttering that he was here too, first even. How was it possible to be this honest? What was that phrase again, pinning feelings to shirt?

"Uwa!"

"Careful!"

"Aruji!"

Both Tsurumaru and Mikazuki half-stood up to reach out to catch and support Aruji as she suddenly stumbled toward them. Automatically, Tsurumaru looked down at the ground then Aruji's feet but he didn't see anything to trip over and her boots did not appear to be loose.

"Aruji, you shouldn't run like that, especially when you aren't wearing a brace. Your left knee will get hurt."

"Eh?! Aruji is injured? That's a surprise I don't need."

That was the first Tsurumaru ever heard of it.

"It's an old, practically ancient one. It just seems to crop up now and then. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Is that so," Tsurumaru noncommittally replied, trying not to look at Aruji's leg and failing. The flowing uneven edges of her costume's hem fell just past the knee, or it would ordinarily if Mikazuki didn't keep pushing it up and the master kept swatting at his hand and pulling it back down.

"Aruji, what are you doing?"

"That's my line, Mikazuki."

"I don't have Yagen's expertise but I can still tell whether or not it is swollen."

"And like I said, it isn't a current injury. There is no need to make a fuss over it."

"Isn't there something else you two should be concerned about it?" Tsurumaru intervened, grabbing both of their hands. Aside from the rising hem level, which Tsurumaru personally had no issue with, the scene of a Tenka Goken lifting up the skirt of a female, and not just any female but their master, was sure to incite scolding and bloodshed, literally.

"More than Aruji's body?"

Thank you for that extremely easy to misunderstand answer. Hopefully the likes of Hasebe didn't hear it.

"At least say health," Tsurumaru corrected, adding a karate chop to Mikazuki's head for good measure. Most likely, Mikazuki had no idea why what he said was inappropriate, or at least Tsurumaru hoped so. At least the master would take it at face-value. "Speaking of which, Aruji, did you want me for something?"

The master looked at Tsurumaru blankly before striking her palm with her other fist, remembering. "The tantous say the party closes with fireworks. Is that true?"

"That's right. And this year is extra-special. Me, Mutsunokami, and Nakigitsune worked really hard on it since this is Aruji's first time." Tsurumaru pulled out a pocket watch and blanched. He had only intended on teasing Mikazuki a bit before rounding up the fireworks team. Why was it that time schedules always fell apart around this guy? "Speaking of which, we got to start preparations. Look forward to it, Aruji!"

* * *

"What is wrong, Aruji?" It did not escape Mikazuki's notice that his comrade's name died on the master's lips as the cowboy disappeared into the crowd, calling for his fellow conspirators. "Was there something you still wanted to ask, Tsurumaru?"

"It wasn't anything important. I was going to ask where to go to see the fireworks."

"Hmmm."

It was a reasonable question and one that even if Aruji had asked Mikazuki, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Whether she had even thought of asking him, it was hard to say. Even so, Mikazuki would have preferred that she had asked, relied on him first.

"Mada mada da ne."

"What was that, Mikazuki?"

"Just reaffirming that I have still a long way to go."

Mikazuki had not immediately answer her request for clarification, simply patting her on the head. Having existed for so long and yet in the much shorter time that he has been manifested, he has been confronted with an ever increasing list of things that he did not know about. According to the master, there was never truly an end to learning. But that was no reason to falter, in bridging this gap, in catching up to the master.

"As for the fireworks, well, since Tsuru didn't say anything then this spot is probably fine. If that wasn't the case, then someone would come to tell Aruji. Everyone, more so than enjoying the festival, wants to see, wants to enjoy the festivities with Aruji."

"Those are some high expectations. I wonder if I can meet them."

"There is no need to fret. The greatest hurdle has already been overcome." Being able to actually meet their master, to be able to confirm with their own eyes and hands that their master was alive and well, how many of them had staked their lifelong wish on that? "Though, afterwards, it has made some of us wish for more."

Those last words, intentionally or not, were drowned in the explosion of the first fireworks. The view from the bench they were seated at was not obstructed, nor was it too close or too far. Actually watching the fireworks for once, Mikazuki finally understood why the tantous were discussing about the noise and brightness, and the best distance from which to watch. He didn't remember when he overheard it, but he was relieved that he remembered it and that no one else had claimed this place before them.

Well, that also assumed that the fireworks team would still launch the show from the same place but for safety reasons, that was the most likely course.

Mikazuki's words to the master earlier were not a lie. He never was in a mood to join in these festivities but that was only part of the reason. For him, the festivities did not soothe the loneliness of the master's absence but only heightened it. The slight hope he had recovered towards humans after he was manifested clutched too strongly to a master they could not see or touch.

It may be foolish for a kami to make a wish, even a tsukumogami, the lowest ranking among all of the kami. Kami are the ones who grant wishes. Even so, if Mikazuki's silent wish could be granted, then at that time, he would swear his entire existence as Mikazuki Munechika to—

"Well, if Aruji was too short to see the fireworks from here, I can always raise you up higher. Isn't bigger better for humans and swords?" Mikazuki asked, leaning in close to the master to make sure she heard him amidst the explosions.

"Do you even understand what is being referred to by that?"

* * *

The fireworks showed marked the end of the festival but that didn't mark the end of the night or everyone's enjoyment. From her bench, she could see the Awataguchi tantous protesting Ichigo's announcement that they all had to head off to bed. It seems that the party for the 'adults' was starting now, with Jiroutachi leading the alcohol parade. Shokudaikiri was being helped by Ookurikara in replacing the festival food with side dishes to go with the sake.

Strictly speaking, though the tantous, and even the wakizashis, appeared and acted young, that was more a reflection of the size of their blade than actual spiritual age or time of existence. She didn't remember where she heard it from but the tantous, who were usually carried around by their masters even into personal business, were supposedly more knowledgeable of bedroom intimacy than the larger blades that were only carried out into battle. Still didn't change the visual dichotomy but she didn't intend to step in unless any or everyone involved overstepped borders.

There was a rousing wave of disappointment and booing when she excused herself to bed. It couldn't be helped as there was little reason for her to remain when she had no intentions of drinking, for various reasons. Seriously, it was better that she wasn't around if they wanted to enjoy their alcohol. Though the gleam in Tsurumaru's eyes about a challenge was unsettling, aside from the minor quibbling, she was able to bid everyone good night without much trouble.

She sent a silent boost of support to Ichigo who was still arguing with his brothers. Speaking of which…

"Mikazuki. It's fine for you to stay and drink with them. No need to be considerate."

"There will be other opportunities to share sake. This old man is a bit worn down from doing something unfamiliar. Late nights don't sit well with me either."

"Really? But as I recall-"

"More importantly, Aruji."

"Hai!" She involuntarily straightened her back at Mikazuki's suddenly serious tone.

"That was careless of you to make such an admission before Tsuru."

"Admission?"

"About not being able to drink alcohol. In Aruji's time period, Aruji is over the legal age no?"

"Quite over. But, yeah, so that wasn't just my imagination. Tsurumaru is going to attempt to give me a spiked drink isn't he?"

"Supaiku?"

"He's going to try to slip some alcohol into something I'll drink."

"Yes, that is quite obvious to everybody. Most likely, he may have some assistance as well from others."

"How annoying." She wondered if she pulled Tsurumaru aside and explained why she didn't drink it would deter him.

"I do not know what kind of alcohol there was where Aruji lived but there are many fine-tasting Japanese sake that it would be a shame for Aruji to not experience. If you don't mind this old man's company, would you join me for the occasional moon-viewing? There would be no need to be concerned about others while getting used to sake."

"…it isn't that I absolutely can't drink. For work purposes, I had to get used to drinking at least a little though I still can't stand the taste and smell of it. But I've under very strict orders to drink as little as possible."

"It doesn't sound like simply a matter of Aruji meeting a type of enjoyable sake. Does Aruji perhaps have some peculiar drunken behavior?"

"It's more of a condition than behavior. I'm not even sure I can explain it to you in terms you would understand. Well, you only have to experience it once to understand why. Aside from that, I don't believe I'm any different from anyone else with low tolerance and little familiarity with alcohol."

"Well then, the next time there is a beautiful moon, if we are not busy, I will invite Aruji."

She didn't remember agreeing to anything but if Tsurumaru successfully spiked her drink before that invitation ever came about then she wouldn't have to worry about whether to accept it or not. Not that Mikazuki would get upset from her refusal. She could easily see in her mind his dejection outweighing anything else.

"Aruji, this festival occurs every year?"

If it was possible to manifest her confusion with question marks, they would be floating around her head right now. Since Mikazuki had said only the two of them, she thought he was referring to just general moon-viewing and not the annual autumn moon-viewing festival. But before she could ask, she noticed he looking inside his candy bucket, shaking it slightly to shift the candy within. It seems the topic had switched to Halloween.

"That's what the others have been saying."

She didn't want to think about how many years her Touken Danshi had been celebrating their version of Halloween and other festivities, both as a way of distracting themselves but also as a way to remember her. Though there wasn't much she could do for them for Halloween but for Thanksgiving and Christmas, she was really going to have to do something. And that wasn't even considering if Tsurumaru was to incorporate the holidays of the country she now lived in.

"Ah, no, I was asking about in the master's time."

"Well, yes but how it is celebrated, the meaning behind the celebration, could differ from place to place. I usually stick with the more child-oriented side of it, candy and costume. I don't like the scary stuff. Like I said earlier, for me, it's mostly an excuse to dress up in something different. I was fortunate to work at a place that allowed me to wear a costume in on the day, as long as it didn't break the dress code otherwise."

"It doesn't have to be once a year. This Mikazuki Munechika will gladly accompany Aruji at anytime, anywhere, be it battle or festival. If it is for Aruji, I have no qualms even dressing in these kinds of kosuchumu."

Just where had this come from? Or was it back to this? She did miss her old life but she wasn't devastated that it was gone. Tachi didn't have good night vision anyway so Mikazuki shouldn't have been able to read anything from her face, if there was anything to be read.

"Why are all you like that? It's a rhetorical question. You don't have to answer. I already know the answer." It was just that she had never truly accepted it, never comfortable with it, the unconditional allegiance the Touken Danshi held toward her. Such blind loyalty… "You all should really think more selfishly. You aren't simply objects anymore."

"Hmm, well I can't really speak on behalf of anyone else but this is my selfish wish, to always be with Aruji. I will spare no effort to be able to stand with Aruji in the same place, to see and experience things with Aruji. That privilege, even if I'm not worthy of it yet, will Aruji promise to grant it to me when the time comes?"

"I don't really think that is any kind of privilege and I still think you are thinking way too much like a sword." Not all of the swords were used in battle, some were even considered to be purely fictional, but of the ones in her Honmaru, Mikazuki was among the handful that truly existed but was never used as a weapon. Perhaps that was the source of his earnestness to be used, of use to her, his current master, particularly since he was now able to give voice to his desires. "But, fine, as long as you properly understand what it is you are getting into and put in the effort, I don't have a reason to refuse."

"Refusing isn't an issue. Only a promise is needed." Mikazuki's smile mirrored the crescent moon in his eyes. "It is a bit after the point, but a promise made to a kami, even a tsukumogami, is not something that can be broken without severe consequences."

"I know that. I've dealt with many other kami than you guys. That's why I can confidently say that making a promise with me is far riskier than with any kami." She could tell by Mikazuki's raised eyebrow that he didn't believe that. Whether he believed or not did not matter, since that was simply reality. "But since you're being open, after the fact, then it is only fair for me to tell you that a place by my side is not restricted to a single person."

"Aruji…"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not getting out of the promise. First off, if the intent was to be the only person by my side now and forever, then such a promise is invalid from the start. It conflicts with previous obligations and promises I've made. So if you want a promise that I'll keep a place for you, then you'll have to accept that you have not, are not, and may not be the only one."

She reached to pat one of Mikazuki's pouting cheeks only to have that hand caught by Mikazuki's larger one. Only one of his eyes looked at her as he nuzzled snared palm.

"I didn't think Aruji was that crafty."

"I have no idea if Mikazuki is being crafty or not."

"That's not very nice. I only say what I think and feel. But, that is why I suppose I understand this is Aruji's sincerity. The promise stands. Having the place secured is for now more important than who those others may be. Well, it is a simple matter of working harder than anyone else."

"That's pretty reliable. Well, once again, from now on, yoroshiku, Mikazuki."

"Yes, once again, yoroshiku, Aruji."

* * *

"By the way, Aruji, this of course means next year, we will be wearing matching costumes again?"

"I'll be wearing a costume regardless. If Mikazuki doesn't mind, then that's fine too."

Mikazuki wondered when Tsurumaru would realize that the opening move had already been played.


End file.
